Shy confused mapleleaf
by Wolfeexarfxarf
Summary: Heroistic Boyfriend, check. Best friends that are just as insane, double le check. Friend with a ship, that includes self with boyfriend's brother? Now that is a whammy. It's not like he likes me, I mean he avoids me and with having to take care of his brother and keep the sanity levels low, I doubt I can handle love... wait I thought I loved Alfred... I do right? {side story }


A/N: So it's a two sided story? Different things and both lime I guess? this one is in Amber's pov.

* * *

_Let's just clear this up, everything starts with this.._

" Listen up fatass I don't care How much you love her, MATTHEW IS A BETTER SHIP WITH AMBER!" Danielle yelled at Alfred, he pulled me closer to him. Ah yes, the whole " _Matthew loves me or Alfred_", Matthew doesn't even seems interested. He's standing there avoiding me, like he always does. I sighed, enough of this.

" Okay uh, dude, seriously if I want to date Alfred I'll date Alfred! Now get bent." I said. Flipping the bird in the air and turned around, I'm sick and tired of my heartstrings being pulled. I'm not dealing with this right now. I got on her motorcycle and turned to Alfred, " Get on hoser, we're going shopping."

That said Alfred got on the bike, making it unsteady for a while. When he got on secured he put on the extra helmet,and wrapped his hands around my waist snuggling into my back.

" You know I love you right?" He whispered to my ear. I hate when he does that, I always get so flustered. I groaned, why can't he just leave it as we're going shopping so shut up? The blood rushed to my cheeks as I paused for a moment, deciding to not drop him off the bike and just go I slid the on. I roared up the bike and sped off. Alfred deciding to yell, " I DO WHAT I WANT BIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCH! AHAHAHAHAHA"

" You'll never learn." I shook my head and watched the road. After maybe six minutes of riding he spoke up.

" Babe, you aren't mad at me right?" He asked.

" Of course not, I just don't want to die riding a motorcycle because I should be affectionate." I thoughtlessly said. It's not like he isn't used to it, It's honest and cold but it's sweet and loving in a way. Of course he pretended to be hurt by my words and flinch.

" Oh babe! You wound my Heart! Caring for the drive rather than the passenger!" He cried. A smile played across my lips, I turned in the parking lot for the mall. When I found a empty spot, I parked in where cars can see it's taken, I don't wan to be a douche you know? I have a heart.

" No my princess, by caring for the drive I protected you~" I said as he got off first.

" I my knight in pink armor~!" He said swooning.

" Aye, Aye It's fuchsia. And you know it~" I kissed his cheek and got off, taking the keys and slipping them in my backpack's large opening. I threw my bag over my shoulder and started walked along side Alfred. Of course we didn't come for actual shopping really, we went because they have a food court, a really good food court.

* * *

" _**Now if I were gay,**_  
_**I'd sing about rainbows and sex all day~**_

_**Now if I were straight,**_

_**I'd sing about men and about my fate~**_

_**Now to be bi~**_

_**I'd sing about drinks and pirating AYYYYEE~**_"

The alarm cut short due to my hand fussing with the phone for a while, I finally tapped the right place. Two options, sleep until the next alarm, or wake up. If I continue to lay here, sooner or later Alfred will barge in because, no matter how many times I tell him and my mom to not let him in my room to wake me up, it happens. Now if I get up, I can-

" _Now if I were gay,_

_I'd sing about-_"

I wriggled out of my cocoon, deciding a man bursting through the already abused door and jumping on me while taking my breath away with his weigh is not the way to wake up. I finally got out of the bundle of blankets and head to the bathroom, careful to not wake the whole house and turned on the hot water in the sink.

Staring at your reflection, which was actually rare you love mirrors. The whole deal about another world. Lost in thought the steam from the water caught my attention back to reality. I put my hands under the water, of course it hurts and kills me, I still ran my hands under it splashing water to my face. Which no one should do unless their crazy. Since I'm not Crazy I yelled a bit, just enough no one would hear.

Grabbing a towel and throwing it to my face I sighed. I stared in the mirror as I grabbed my toothbrush slipping it under the still lava water and spread the toothpaste on it. I put the thing in my mouth and started doing those mini circle brush strokes I guess how you say it? I never thought about it. Spitting the foam out in the sink with the still running water, yes I might not be very wary of water. I tend to like the steam and hotness, did I mention IT'S WINTER? My room has like 5 windows like hell am I warm.

Turning off the water, which yes I used all the hot water, it's like every so often I spend so much time in the bathroom before everyone else. I draped a towel over my shoulders and opened the door. What I didn't expect was walking into anyone, it's five something everyone should be asleep. Also note, I wear glasses, which I'm not wearing.

" Hey babe~" I heard a whisper. I gestured my head up squinting. _THERE WAS **ONE** TIME,_ I thought his cousin Alex was him, 'cept the sweetheart part. So to be sure, I took his face in my hand and brought it closer to mine, because let it be known he's tall. When I found it was Alfred, of course I turned his head so I may kiss his cheek.

" aw sugar from my babe~" He said dragging my to my room which was a couple steps away. I stopped him from going in, " Um what's up?"

" Alfie, I... need to change for school still." Alfred took a moment.

" …. OH! I'll make breakfast than!" he said and walked to the kitchen. I trust him in there, since my dad made it CLEAR not to eat everything and only a certain amount. I walked into my room and grabbed the uniform on my bed. Before I slipped off my shirt I felt eyes on me.

" A-Ah Amber?" Ah it was Matthew, I didn't know he was here... then again I doubt Alfred remembered.

" Oh sorry Mattie, um could you possibly help Alfred in the kitchen? I sorta you know" I assume he nodded because I heard the door open and close.

* * *

I sat next to Mathew as we drove to Danielle's, even in the car while I'm next to him He avoids the fact I exists. I remember when I used to be the only one to talk and notice him. Now he distanced himself. When was the last time he didn't just- Oh hey The drive way. I hopped out the car, just before I could make my way Alfred put a american flag head band in my hand. Smiling gently I put it on. I glanced at Matthew who went back to admiring anything besides me. I sighed, I was hurt he didn't look at me or talk to me except for business or school I suppose and whenever Danielle fought about ships.

Oh yes, Danielle I walked toward her window, of course it's open mornings it usually is nowadays. And I stopped to grabbed her singing phone. Closing the alarm I stacked some bricks against the wall with her window. When I was nice and steady I leaned my head on one hand lazily waiting for her to notice. Of course if I be ninja and stare while she reads fanfiction nothing will happen. Raising her phone in my hand I threw it at her. It's not as mean and cruel as it it seems... I think.

" AW FUCK YOU BITCH-" She turned to see me smiling at her.

" High tail yer ass out here, Time for school." I blurted. She grabbed her backpack and went around to go through the door. I switched seats with Alfred so I wouldn't have Danielle sit with Matthew. Alfred fell asleep in no time and Matthew... every time I glanced in the Matthew I found him looking at me. Shrugging it off I sped into the freeway. Not many cars. Reckless much-

" AYE HOSER FUCK YOU I GOT THREE KIDS IN THE CAR!" I yelled flipping him off, of course the fucking car sped off before I could show him it. Matthew jumped at my outburst, seeming to be the only one to hear it. I glanced at the side, a red convertible with some okay looking guys came up flirting. Of course I know they were, I have the windows open.

" Hey pretty face you got there, why heading to school so early? Come hang with us~" They mustn't have seen Matthew or the passed out Alfred. Smirking I leaned over, in the corner of my eye I see Matthew glaring at them and looking at me every now and then.

" Bitch please. If I hung out with a couple of hosers like you I'd rather kill my brain cells with fire." I snapped at them. One of them whistled.

" Oooooh feisty~ I like thaaaat~" the other guy said winking.

" Oh a smart ass. Please." I swerved in front of their car and slowed down. I could hear their groaning, I stuck my hand out the window gave one last flip of a bird, and sped off. The rest of the way I think everyone was dozed off, considering it is early now that the dudes mentioned it.

" Fucking pricks, I swear to god they can go bite a dick and get laid with a whore, I'd rather sit at home with a good book and maybe some hockey playing on tv every so often I'll glance at, but please oh please I beg and pray don't send some douche my way." I rhymed out, and turned to take the next exit.

I drove into the student parking lot like everything was fine, Matthew got out first and I opened the door, almost tripping on a McDonald's bag. Fucking Alfred.

I glance back at Alfred. Almost killing me today, I guess detention is okay, I left the keys in his jacket and made off with Danielle.

" He'll be late today. So what'sa up mi amiga?" I said practicing my Spanish. Practicing. Ha, more like just slipping it in for a fun conversation much?

" Huh? Oh fucking the shitting sky and no clouds." She said nodding. Oh~ bad omen much? I mean there's something wrong today then.

" Uh-hmm, well-" I said nodding in my thoughts. Then all of a sudden, mi amiga the sweetheart Dalilah came running.

" HE'S BEING A PERVERT AGAIN!" She flailed about, grabbing onto me almost knocking me over. Ah yyes Dalilah and Francis. Need I mention both Danielle and myself threatened him. If she were to EVER feel pressured or unsafe We'd kill him. IF he were to hurt her in any shape or form, I'd thriple kill him and tie him to the flag pole in his lame rose bozers I got him. I'd get expelled maybe even sent to Juvi, but no one hurts a sweetheart... Except well of course Us. In a way anyone that knows us, us being Dalilah, Danielle, and myself, were were quite the trio. Much like Francis and his friends, we have, our own little perverted more FEMININE trio. Of course, there's a bond between us.

Gilbert, the "Awesome" Albino, went ahead and buddies with me for the common goal of "Be awesome and make fun. Antonio , the loveable spainard, was able to be capatable enough with Danielle to have common ground in a friendship without much hurting, in otherwords PIRATES. Francis, the flirting french, he and Dalilah well, they hit it off swimmingly. Speak of the devil. When there's a running Dalilah, I'd be damn'd if there wasn't a affectionate Francis following after.

" MON AMOUR COME BACK I ONLY WANT TO LOVE YOU~ ohonhonhonhonh~" Francis yelled, he greeted us then reached for Dalilah, you could tell she was embarrassed. Francis kept winking and making kissing faces. Soon the first bell rang and Dalilah bolted from us and Francis following.

" dude. I worry for her sometimes. One day their gonna have some weird fight about him flirting but she'll play hard to get and he'll do something cliché but something you can't deny either... " I said grabbing Danielle's hand. She looked at me giving me the 'you-worry-too-much-like-a-mom" look, " Well dude it's just My little girl. She's not how can she be innocent with a guy that flirts and seduces anything with two legs?! It's mad I say!"

" Yes mom, now go to class Arthur is waving for you" I looked behind me to find, hey she's right. I walked over to the brit.

" 'Sup ninny how ya' doin' tis' fine morn'?" I smiled slinging around his shoulder.

" I swear to god, that bloody twat turned you country and messed up your language!" He fumed. I chuckled slightly.

"Nah, even I'm not that loose for that." I said giving him a warm hug and walking with him to English, " Alfie's going to be late though~"

He gave me a look and nothing more.

I smirked and replied with a genuine gesture, of being the gentlemen in this friendship, of opening the door, " Nevermore Quoth the raven."

* * *

A/N: This side story is to humor me and for willy-nilly.

And later on conflict. If I actually like how everything goes, I'll go ahead and do more useless yet answering past events.

Later.


End file.
